It's What I Like To Call A Love Hate Relationship
by CrystalxRain4
Summary: At Kanoha High, a new student comes along and manages to change Sasuke's world upside down.  I'm terrible at summaries. just read the story. Oh, and this is my first so be nice  Warning: YAOI! SasuNaru :  R&R K?
1. Welcome to Konoha High

**Hii! Alright, FIRST STORY! Wahoooo! I'm so excited, now read it and enjoy!**

**Warnings: Yaoi, Physical Abuse, Language, and some other stuff that i may add, don't worry, I'll warn you ahead of time  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto sadly... :[**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter One: Welcome to Konoha High_

It was what everyone thought to be another ordinarily boring day at Kanoha High. Sasuke Uchiha sat at his normal assigned seat in homeroom, staring out the window thinking of how Shikamaru's favorite line 'how troublesome' fit perfectly with his situation. He didn't want to sit in class and listen to the lectures that spewed from the teacher's mouths or be continuously bothered by the Sasuke Uchiha Fan club. They obsessed over his looks but he didn't think he was anything special. His raven black hair and eyes were common, but he did spike his hair up in the back. Also, his figure was like any athletic boys, thin with muscle and tall. For some reason, it was worth drooling over which makes it was so hard to get away from them, especially the blonde girl and pink-haired girl. They always managed to find him and _that_ really pissed him off. Why can't they just leave him alone? Can they not take a hint?

He was pulled out of his thoughts when his teacher stood, creating a silence within the classroom. The class stared lazily at him, waiting for him to speak.

"Alright class, it looks like we have a new student so let's make him feel very welcome." Not many would notice the smile under his scarf that he wore constantly. It covered half of his face which only made an eye visible. His other eye was cover with his silver hair. You would think he was old because of his hair color but he was only about 26. He walked slowly… ever so slowly… to the classroom door and poked his head out. A few whispers started as a boy strolled in to the room behind our teacher.

His face was hidden slightly by his untidy yellow hair. It spiked up in a few places but was long enough to cover his eyes. He finally stopped and turned quickly toward the class. Some girls gasped slightly, while some began to whisper about how good looking he was. Sasuke wouldn't deny that the boy was good looking but he didn't swing that way. The boy displayed he pearly white teeth through a large grin. Just above his smile were three scars on each side of his face. An eyebrow was raised at the confusing marks but was soon forgotten about as he continued observing the new boy. Tanned skin was mostly covered by his white collared shirt which was obviously not tucked in or buttoned all the way up. It was easy to see that the boy was sloppy, even his bright orange tie was slowly become untied with every move he made.

The one thing that kept the class from looking away, including Sasuke, was his eyes. The bright blue shined and sparkled with many… almost too many… positive emotions. Sasuke couldn't handle it much longer but when he was about to turn his head to the window, the boy spoke.

"Hey, I'm called Naruto, Naruto Uzamaki!" Naruto's grin somehow grew wider but his eyes were closed. Kakashi placed a hand on the blondes shoulder and said 'welcome' along with his class.

"Thanks…uh…" Naruto looked at our teacher with a confused face while pointing at him.

"Call me Kakashi." The blonde smiled again and made his way to the empty seat in the back row, a few desks away from Sasuke. He fell into the seat and placed his hands on the desk. A small sigh escaped his mouth while he leaned back. Sasuke turned his gaze back to Kakashi after a few minutes of staring, occasionally drifting back to the blonde.

Little did Sasuke know that Naruto Uzamaki would become a big part in his life.

* * *

**So did you like it? Well? Did ya? TELL ME! (HINT HINT: review k? cool :3)**

**Oh and sorry for it being short, I just wanted to get it introduced to see if its Interesting enough.  
**


	2. A Little Flash Photography

**So, it's the second chapter! It gets pretty intense haha but no yaoi :[ not yet at least.  
**

**Warnings: Yaoi, Physical Abuse, Language, and some other stuff that i may add, don't worry, I'll warn you ahead of time  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto sadly... :[**

**

* * *

**

It only took a few days for everyone to know Naruto and to become very VERY annoyed. He was able to make himself known by pulling pranks on teachers, never doing homework, and skipping class constantly. All he caused was trouble. It's a mystery on how he managed to make friends. Even with all the yelling he receives, he befriends almost everyone he has run into, except for Sasuke.

Sasuke just couldn't stand him. Naruto never missed a chance to challenge him. Seriously, what was his problem? Sasuke made his way down the hall to his locker as he thought about the blonde boy. The combination was quickly made and the locker was swung open. As he grabbed his lunch, two girls made their way over to him. _Wonderful… _ He slammed the locker closed, causing the two girls to jump, especially one of them.

"H-Hi S-Sas-Sasuke…" The girl lowered her gaze as she greeted him, causing red hair to fall in front of her face.

"Hn." Sasuke leaned against the locker and looked out the window.

"Um, Karin here" Her friend piped up, smiling nervously at the bored Sasuke, "was just wondering if you would like to-"

"COME BACK HERE UZUMAKI!"

The two girls turned around while Sasuke still stared outside the window, spacing out slightly. At that moment, Naruto came flying down the stairs and directly at them but he was looking over his shoulder. The two girls dodged out of the way just before Naruto ran into Sasuke.

"OOF!"

Sasuke landed on his back, hard, and his head collided with the floor quite painfully. He grunted at the impact and closed his eyes, trying to hide the fact that he _was_ in pain. Naruto didn't have such a harsh landing. He lay on top of Sasuke with his head resting on his chest. He let out a distressed moan and sat up, straddling Sasuke.

"Ow…" Naruto rubbed his forehead and closed his eyes, trying to focus on what just happened.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto opened his eyes only to close them again because of a bright flash, and then he looked over at his friend Kiba. His friend with the red marks on his face was holding a camera while laughing so hard that he had to hold onto the wall.

"You didn't…" Naruto's eyes widened at the thought that just popped into his head.

"I fucking did!" Kiba sat on the floor laughing harder. "This is payback for taking talking to me during a test!"

"I'M GOING TO KILL-"

"I'll kill _you_ if you don't get off of me, dobe."

Naruto turned towards Sasuke. He was giving Naruto the famous Uchiha death glare. He was tense and not happy at all. _The moron didn't even realize that he was sitting on someone…_

"What did you just call me teme?" Naruto stood up and glared back.

Sasuke stood up and looked down at the blonde. The glare seemed to conduct electricity but was immediately stopped when the two girls began to giggle. Sasuke and Naruto looked over to see the two girls blushing furiously with small smiles and Kiba grinning from ear to ear as he held the camera in front of the girls. Naruto grabbed the camera from Kiba and turned bright red. Sasuke casually looked over, but a light pink blush appeared on his cheeks. The two girls nearly died at the sight. In the picture was this:

Naruto was straddling Sasuke's hips and leaning over slightly. His eyes were closed and his lips were parted. Naruto had one hand resting on Sasuke's shoulder while two fingers were placed on his chest in what seemed to be a seductive way. _THAT WAS WHEN I WAS SITTING UP! _Naruto screamed to himself. Sasuke, on the other hand, had one leg bent and his back arched slightly. A hand was place on the back of his head and he was propped up on his elbow. At_ least I look like I'm in pain unlike him _Sasuke thought but his thought disappeared when he looked somewhere else in the picture. If it wasn't for his face, he would have just looked annoyed or confused. Instead, he eyes were half closed and he was looking at Naruto. He was also biting the side of his lip which did not please the Uchiha at all. He didn't even know it was **possible** for him to make such a face!

Kiba quickly snatched the camera from Naruto's hand and sprinted down the hall, laughing the entire way.

"COME BACK HERE KIBA!"

"AS IF I'M GONNA DO THAT!" At that moment, Kiba turned the corner and was out of sight.

"I'm gonna kill him…" Naruto clenched his fists, face still as red as a tomato.

Sasuke was just about to storm off to his class (since lunch was now half over and he wasn't hungry anymore) but Naruto mumbled something that seemed to be directed at him.

"Hn?" Sasuke turned and raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry…" Naruto made sure he didn't make eye contact.

Sasuke almost smiled, _almost._ "Oh, you're _Sorry?_"

Naruto's already red face brightened and he growled. "No! No, I take it back! You should be the one saying you're sorry because you didn't get out of my way!"

"Great logic, dobe." Sasuke began to walk away but he heard Naruto loud and clear.

"Shut up teme! I'm gonna prove you wrong, BELIEVE IT!"

Sasuke snorted as he walked away, a pink blush still on his cheeks.

The next day, Naruto and Sasuke avoided each other because Kiba thought it would be a GREAT idea to show basically everyone that picture. Naruto was being teased by everyone in sight and Sasuke was running for his life from the Sasuke fan club. The pink-haired girl, Sakura, at that moment, was chasing Sasuke, determined to understand the "meaning" behind the photo. Sasuke dodged people as he ran away from her, nearly tripping over someone at their locker.

"Fuck, where the hell should I go?" He growled to himself. He sharply turned the corner to find a staircase. _THE ROOF!_ Sasuke looked back to see Sakura at the other end of the hallway.

"SASUKE! WHERE ARE YOU? I JUST HAVE A FEW QUESTIONS TO ASK YOU! YOU DON'T NEED TO RUN!"

Sasuke darted up the stairs and to the roof. He had his hands on his knees when he reached the top, trying to catch his breath. He ripped open the door and dragged himself onto the roof. His legs gave out and he sat on the ground. It was so hard to get air back to his lungs. When it comes to Sakura and her friend Ino, the blonde; Sasuke needs a serious amount of energy to escape them.

A loud sigh slipped past Sasuke's lips as he rested against the wall. He relaxed his muscles and took deep breaths, trying to calm his body. A soft gust of wind caressed his face and the sun warmed his body. The peacefulness Sasuke treasured at the moment was interrupted by a loud slam.

"Oh… uh… you're here too."

Sasuke opened his eyes to look up at an exhausted Naruto. His bright orange tie was in his hand and his shirt was wrinkled more than usual. The blonde looked around nervously, brushing his hair out of his eyes.

"I was running from my friends… uh… they were making fun of me. Since this spot is taken, I'll leave… uh… yeah."

"Wait." Both boys' eyes widened at the word, Sasuke being more surprised at what he said. "If you leave now, Sakura will come up here and find me."

_What is wrong with me? Why did I tell him to stay…? Sakura is most likely gone by now. I must be sick._

"O-ok." Naruto sat down a couple of feet away from him, obviously tense. After what seemed like hours, the blonde decided to speak.

"You know, teme, if it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be in this mess."

Sasuke snorted and looked over at the blonde. "Oh really, and who ran into who, dobe?"

"Don't call me that!" Naruto growled.

"Hn." And that was the start of another long silence.

While they sat awkwardly on the roof, the school secretary's voice echoed throughout the school. Both boys listened as she spoke. _And lastly, would Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzamaki please make their way to the office immediately._

_Oh no_ they both thought.

* * *

**Alright, so this chapter is longer and pretty exciting :]**

**Oh and I give hugs to the two people that reviewed the first chapter and added to your favs. You made my day :D **

**you all deserve hugs!  
**


End file.
